Witchblade: Shades of Gray Issue 2
Witchblade: Shades of Gray Issue 2 is the second issue of four part crossover, between Witchblade series and Dorian Gray. Synopsis As the murders across the city continue, Sara learns more of Gray's past, and her own connection to him through the Witchblade! Plus: the real villain of the ages is revealed as Sara's partner Alice encounters the Count! But what sinister connection does he have to the mysterious Dorian Gray? Characters * Sara Pezzini * Dorian Gray * Alice Burns * Le Comte De Saint Germain Plot Summary Previously Sara continues to interrogate Gray. Gray suggests in teaming up as the killer would be no match for both of them. She then sees Gray and unknown man trying to seduce a past Witchblade wielder. The Witchblade is hesitant to give in and the man grabs her arm. Gray then calms her down, telling, that he won't let the man hurt her to Witchblade whispers, that he's lying. Sara then wakes up, realizing that this was just a dream. In the morning, Sara begins to worry about how much control the Witchblade can exert over her. She then draws to the conclusion, that this strange behaviour from the Witchblade is caused by encountering Gray. Meanwhile, Gray in his cell is puzzled by the fact, that the Witchblade remembers him, even with a new bearer. He then ponders if the Witchblade is the one wielding its wielders and if it chooses attractive women as its host on purpose. Alice then gets him out of his cells in order to ask him few questions. Sara then comes to precinct and after just having a short glimpse of Gray is certain, that the Witchblade knows him somehow. Alice then tells the officers to take Gray for questioning as she asks Sara if she is sick. She suggests, that Sara should take some time to rest. Sara explains, that she isn't sick and just had a heavy night. Alice is angry, that Sara keeping information from her and didn't call her when she fought with Gray. An officer then informs the women, that there was another victim. Meanwhile at "L'Atelier" bistro, the waiter and the cook discuss a strange guest, who's eaten eight meals in a row. She then shares a drink with a girl. Back at the precinct, Sara and Alice go over the pictures of the murder scene and the victim, who looks exactly like the man at the bistro. Sara believes, this proves, that Gray isn't the killer, while Alice disagrees. This raises suspicious to Alice and she asks if Sara knows him. Sara tells her, that she doesn't. A fellow officer then tells them, that Gray has been released on account of the new evidence. He also gives Sara a note, that Gray has left him, which invites her to meet him at his apartment at night. This raises even more suspicion to Alice and she asks if Sara and Gray are lovers. Sara answers, that she doesn't think so. This doesn't erase Alice suspicions, but because of lack of evidence, she decides to stop questioning her. Alice then decides to stake out the last victims home as the last two were seen alive after their supposed death. Meanwhile, Sara goes to meet with Gray. Elsewhere at a nightclub, a guy gets angry at same man seen previously in the bistro for walking away with his girlfriend. As the guy tries to punch him, the man breaks his hand. He then proceeds to stop a taxi and leave with two girls. The driver points out, that the man looks familiar with the man answering, that he just has a familiar face. Meanwhile, Sara meets with Gray in his apartment in Riverside Towers. Gray tells her, that she can call him Dorian. Sara then asks him who is he. Gray explains, that he is Dorian Gray and the man he's been following was his former companion, going by the name Le Comte De Saint Germain or "The Count". He tells, that the Count is a murderer and a vile creature, that must be stopped. Together they must find him and rid the world of his influence before any more innocents lose their lives. Meanwhile, Alice with officers notice the last murder victim, coming back home with two girls. She proceeds to confront him and the man mind-controls the two women into attacking them. As one of the women tackles a cop, he accidentally shoots the man. The man is amused by this, who reveals to be the Count himself. He then quickly heals his wound and faces Alice. To be continued... Category:Comic Issues Category:Shades of Gray Category:Comic Crossovers